SelfControl
by Goldwing172
Summary: Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi pada malam ini. Tidak akan... Ia telah menanti hal ini begitu lama. Bahkan, mungkin terlalu lama. Mungkin nanti dia akan berterimakasih pada magnae Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung membantunya.
1. Chapter 1

Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi pada malam ini. Tidak akan... Ia telah menanti hal ini begitu lama. Bahkan, mungkin terlalu lama. Mungkin nanti dia akan berterimakasih pada magnae Kyuhyun yang secara tidak langsung membantunya. Yah, mungkin besok... Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Karena Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus karena nafsunya pada seorang Kim Kibum.

Title: Self-Control

Pairing: KiHae.

Warning: PWP. YAOI LOVE. No Bashing, yah... Don't like, DON'T READ!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kibum berbisik ditelinga Donghae, sesekali menjentikkan lidahnya ke dalam telinga sensitif milik pemuda yang terbaring dibawahnya.

"Ha...hanya kau, Bummie. Oh... Aku begitu merindukanmu," Donghae terperangah. Nafasnya tercekat ketika dirasanya lidah terlatih Kibum turun menyapu kulit lehernya, dimana dia menggigit dan menghisap pada kulit kenyalnya. Ia mengigit keras, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya sehinggu membuat Donghae mengerang.

"Milikku..." gumam Kibum posesif saat dia mulai membuka kancing kemeja biru yang dipakai Donghae dan mengusap perut datarnya dan menggigitnya kembali, membuat tubuh yang berada di bawahnya bergetar karena tindakannya.

Donghae tahu tubuhnya merespon semua pergerakan Kibum dengan baik. Ia tidak bisa untuk menahan suaranya untuk mendesah atau hanya sekedar mengerang. Tubuhnya terlalu sensitif. Ia sudah setengah telanjang saat ini. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah ketika melihat sosok yang diatasnya tengah mengusap dan memainkan kedua nipplenya yang sudah menegang dengan jari tangannya. "Ugh! Kibummie-" Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika Kibum menggigit kedua nipplenya bergantian. Ia tahu, tubuhnya kini pastilah penuh dengan tanda merah yang tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang ada dihatimu, Hyung?" tanya Kibum, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk memandangi wajah Donghae yang memerah dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena perbuatannya.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit terengah, Ia tersenyum malas dan menangkup wajah pemuda yang lebih muda kemudian menariknya dan menciumnya lembut. "Kau... Hanya kau, Bummie-ah. Aku begitu menginginkanmu sejak lama," balas Donghae parau, mengusap pipi Kibum dan mengecupnya lembut.

Kibum tersenyum mendengarnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepis helaian rambut yang menempel di kening pemuda lain. Ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk memenuhi bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut dan kemudian mencium kedua matanya, hidungnya, rahangnya dan dengan lembut Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Donghae, "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Hyung?"

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya panas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat mendengarnyaa. Selama ini ternyata dia tidak hanya mengalami perasaan yang sepihak saja. Ternyata... Oh, Donghae merasakan sebulir air bening mengalir dari matanya. Ia selama ini begitu takut kalau hanya dia yang mencintai. "Ugh! Kibummie," erangnya tertahan, kala tangan nakal Kibum perlahan turun membelai kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras meski masih terbalut oleh celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Kibum tak bisa berhenti menyeringai saat ekor matanya melihat Donghae yang terus merengek untuk segera dimanjakannya. Tapi, waktu masih sangat lama. Ia tak ingin terlalu cepat. Dia... masih ingin melihat Donghae menggeliat dibawahnya. Begitu erotis dan terlihat seksi. Dan... Kibum begitu menyukainya. "Hyung, boleh aku melepaskannya?" dan Kibum tertawa kecil melihat Donghae tersipu malu karena pertanyaannya. "Aku anggap kau menyetujuinya,"

Donghae mengernyit manakala Ia merasakan udara dingin menyapu kulit bawahnya yang polos tanpa benang yang menempel. Ia sudah benar-benar telanjang sekarang (lupakan pada kemeja birunya yang sudah tak benar lagi dalam pemakaiannya), sedangkan Kibum? Ia masih sempurna... "Ya Tuhan, Kibummie! Kau-oh!" Lee Donghae melesakkan kepalanya kebelakang menghantam bantal yang mengganjal kepalanya. Kibum tengah menghisap kejantanannya tanpa ampun sesekali menjilatinya layaknya anak kecil menghisap permen lolipop. Dan, itu membuatnya berasa seperti dalam surga. Begitu memabukkan... Dia tak bisa mengontrol napsu dalam dirinya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Ia melakukan hubungan seks. Apakah seperti ini? Tanpa sadar Donghae melebarkan kakinya, memberikan akses lebih untuk Kibum memuaskannya.

Kibum tersenyum dalam tiap tindakannya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri melihat hasil yang diperbuatnya ternyata diterima baik oleh pasangannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kibum untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi, ketika melihat reaksi dan mendengar desahan Donghae, Ia merasakan ada gairah yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Dan itu memacunya sendiri untuk bertindak. Seperti semacam kontrol untuk mengetahui letak bagian mana yang menjadi titik terlemah dari seorang Lee Donghae. "Ah... Ah... Kibummie... Jangan... Ash... Meng...godaku," dan Ia kembali menyeringai saat mengetahui kelemahan lain dari Hyung-nya ini.

"Kau menyukai ini, Hyung?" tanya Kibum iseng. Dia sedang memainkan kejantanannya menggunakan tangannya dan memompanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Donghae tak menyahut. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mendesah dan mengerang akan kenikmatan yang didapatnya dari Kibum. Dia tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini keadaannya. Begitu terpojok. Ia seperti akan mati kalau saja Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kibummie, kau... Ugh! Masih berpakaian," kata Donghae dengan susah payah, bermaksud untuk mengingatkan. Kibum menyeringai, Ia merangkak naik untung memandangi wajah Donghae yang merah padam.

Bibir Kibum lalu meraih bibir merah Donghae di bawahnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Donghae untuk membalas ciuman pemuda berambut hitam itu. Saat bibir bawahnya dijilati dengan lembut, Ia pun membukanya perlahan; mempersilahkan lidah Kibum menjelajahi ruangan perasanya. Tangannya yang tadi melingkari leher Kibum itu, kini bergerak menyisir helaian rambut hitam di atasnya. Begitu dalam kerinduannya pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya saat ini. Ia berpikir mungkin akan sangat menyakitkan baginya untuk terlalu lama bermain dengan perasaannya, kalau saja Kyuhyun tak langsung bertindak.

Sejenak, dipertemukannya kedua pandangan mata mereka-mengungkapkan perasaan rindu tak terucap dalam jiwanya, juga melihat gema yang sama dari sepasang mata coklat milik kekasihnya. Kekasih? Apa ini terlalu cepat? Satu jam yang lalu hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hubungan antara Hyung dengan Dongsaeng. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak meremas rambut belakang Donghae yang basah di bagian tengkuknya. Lagi-lagi jarak mengeliminasi mereka. Lagi-lagi bibir merah pemuda itu dikecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Donghae tak kuasa untuk menahan erangannya ketika merasakan sapuan nafas Kibum menyentuh kulit lehernya. Menghirup aroma citrus dalam tubuhnya. Begitu mendebarkan dan sekaligus menakutkan.

Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Ia hidup selama bertahun-tahun tanpa pemuda ini? Bahkan setiap sentuhannya membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia begitu menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih, lebih dan lebih lagi dari pemuda ini. Sungguh, Ia begitu merindukan orang ini. Ia merindukan pemuda ini. Seluruh dirinya, Ia merindukannya.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Kibum. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Donghae.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhmu lebih dalam, Hyung, bolehkah?" disusul dengan sebuah gigitan lembut di telinga pemuda itu.

Donghae mendesah. Dirinya begitu dimanja oleh Kibum yang memberikan apa yang diinginkannya. Bisikan yang diterimanya pun sungguh menggetarkan apa yang selama ini membeku di dalam hatinya. Seakan menyetujui penawaran itu, pemuda yang kerap dipanggil Fishy ini mempertemukan mata coklatnya dengan mata kelam yang tak pernah bosan diselaminya.

"Aku... Menunggu ini terlalu lama, Bummie-ah," ucapnya dengan senyum lelah yang terukir diwajah manisnya.

Dan dengan satu sapuan, Kibum kembali melumat bibir Donghae.

Kibum telah bertekat untuk membuat Donghae meneriakkan namanya, dan... Ia akan melakukannya.

┐(‾‾ϖ‾‾┐) (┌‾‾ϖ‾‾)┌

ini fanfic lemon non kecut pertama soal KiHae ^^

yup, mereka otp saya! kkkkk~

read & review? tq =]


	2. Chapter 2

Lee Donghae mengerang keras ketika titik kenikmatannya dihantam tanpa ampun oleh Kim Kibum. Begitu menakjubkan. Donghae merasa bahwa tubuhnya begitu sangat sensitif, bahkan ketika Kibum hanya menunduk sekedar untuk membisikkan suatu kata cinta ditelinganya, Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Jutaan kupu-kupu seakan terbang diatas kepalanya dan Ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Agh! Kibum-" teriaknya ketika Ia datang.

Kibum diam sesaat untuk membiarkan pasangannya menikmati pasca orgasme yang barusan melandanya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat Donghae yang memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena kegiatan mereka. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat Donghae-dimatanya, terlihat begitu seksi dan indah. Ia bersyukur untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bisa melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Donghae-nya begitu sangat... memukau. *telen ludah*

"Lagi..." ujar Donghae kemudian, membuka matanya dan tersenyum lemah pada Kibum. "Aku ingin kau datang didalamku, Kibummie..."

Kibum balas tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menarik tubuh polos Donghae kedalam pelukannya tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Donghae melenguh oleh tindakannya. Dengan sedikit kasar dan liar, Ia kembali menawan bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya. Membungkam desahannya yang keras dengan ciumannya yang dalam.

Donghae menggeleng cepat karena aksi Kibum padanya. Well, gerakan kasar dan cepat yang dibuat Kibum membuatnya melepas ciumannya. Ia ingin mendesah... Tubuhnya bergoyang seiring pergerakan yang Kibum buat. Terlalu cepat dan liar, namun malah semakin membuatnya terbuai oleh kenikmatan.

"Agh.. Agh... Ki... Kibum! Agh!" Donghae memeluk tubuh Kibum erat. Tusukan demi tusukan yang terus menyentuh titik terdalamnya, membuatnya semakin dekat pada orgasmenya yang kesekian kali.  
>Kibum tahu Donghae akan keluar, maka dia membalikkan tubuh lemah Donghae tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka lagi. Membuat posisi Donghae menungging dengan dibantu dua tangan Kibum yang menyanggah tubuhnya dan kembali melakukan penyatuan dari belakang.<p>

"Agh!" Donghae mendesah keras ketika di rasanya dengan posisi ini semakin membuatnya melayang. Belum lagi tangan Kibum yang meremas-remas dadanya serta gigitan-gigitan kecil di kulit bahunya yang membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. "Ugh! Ki... Kibum! Agh! Ak... Aku..." Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar, Hyung." ujar Kibum, semakin terus melakukan kegiatannya; menusuk tanpa ampun kedalam tubuh Donghae.

"Ouhhh… Kibumm~ Akh! Aku…" Donghae menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa ia akan keluar sekali lagi. Tubuhnya yang semakin sensitif membuat jarak waktu antara klimaks yang satu dengan klimaks yang lain menjadi lebih pendek.

Kibum tahu Donghae akan keluar. Tapi ia tidak mau itu terlalu cepat. Donghae sudah keluar lebih dari sekali dan dia sekalipun belum. Ini tidak adil, kan? Lol.

Kibum kemudian mencengkeram kejantanan Donghae dan menutup ujungnya dengan jempolnya. "Yah! Lepaskan Kibum!" seru Donghae. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tusukan demi tusukan yang dilancarkan Kibum terus menerus mengenai sweet spot-nya. Ditambah dengan remasan dan gigitan Kibum pada dada dan bahunya. Semua itu jelas membuat Donghae ingin keluar, namun dongsaeng-nya malah menghambat jalannya. Donghae mengerang kesal karenanya.

Kibum menarik wajah Donghae ke arahnya dan tanpa basa-basi segera melumat bibir cherry yang menggoda itu. Donghae membalasnya dengan ganas. Membuat saliva mereka bertumpahan dari sana.

"Eeemphh… Aaaangh!" Donghae melepas ciumannya dan mengerang keras. Tusukan Kibum semakin dan semakin keras. Kejantanan Kibum yang berada di dalamnya berkedut-kedut. Donghae tahu Kibum akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Kibum melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Donghae dan satunya lagi mencengkeram dada Donghae keras. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Dan dengan sekali tusukan Ia menyelesaikan semuanya.  
>Donghae mengerang sekeras yang ia mampu. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tubuhnya serasa menegang. Aliran panas yang mengalir sepanjang rektumnya itu begitu nikmat. Demikian Kibum yang melepas klimaksnya sambil menggeram di leher Donghae. Kibum bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir begitu keras dan banyak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lega. Seolah-olah tulangnya tidak ada lagi. Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Donghae. Diliriknya wajah Donghae yang kini terkulai lemas di pundaknya. Mereka sama sekali belum berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya. Wajah Donghae merah dan basah. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan deru nafasnya dengan keras. Lama Kibum memandang wajah Donghae. Perasaan yang aneh namun menyenangkan menyeruak dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa di jelaskan. Yang Kibum tahu Ia menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan ketika ia melihat Donghae dari dekat, perasaan ketika Ia memeluk Hyung-nya dengan begitu intim.<p>

Ya, Kibum menyukainya.

Perlahan Kibum menarik wajah Donghae dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. "Eeeeemmmhh…" Donghae mendesah pelan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kibum sambil membelai pipi Donghae. Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan gemas Kibum mencium bibir Donghae sekali lagi, "Mianhae," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan hati-hati Kibum menarik kejantanannya dari rektum Donghae. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh Donghae dengan lembut ke kasur yang acak-acakkan. Kibum lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Donghae dengan selimut itu. Dengan sayang ia membelai rambut Donghae dan mencium bibirnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Hae-hyung," bisiknya pelan.

Donghae mengangguk dan dia mencium Kibum dalam-dalam selama beberapa menit dan mengusap wajahnya lembut. "Akupun sama, Kibummie," balasnya, menyelipkan dirinya ke dalam tangannya dan meringkuk dalam kenyamanan dadanya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih.

XxXxXx

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, dan Donghae bisa merasakan dada Kibum terhadap punggungnya. Sebuah lengan yang kuat tersampir di pinggang. Jari-jari tangan Kibum mengusap lembut perut datar Donghae membuatnya merasa geli. Dia akhirnya melilit jari-jari mereka dan ia merasa Kibum melemparkan ciuman kecil di tengkuknya.

"Kibummie..." panggilnya pelan.

"Hn," jawab Kibum, menanamkan ciuman lembut di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku... hamil?"

Hening kemudian. Donghae tahu pertanyaannya terdengar sangat bodoh. Well, sejak kapan laki-laki bisa mengandung dan melahirkan? Tapi, Ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban dari Kibum saja. Tidak ada yang salah, kan?

Donghae memutar tubuhnya membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Kibum yang memandangnya heran. "Bagaimana kalau aku hamil, Kibummie?" ulangnya pelan, lebih terdengar takut.

Kibum mengerjap pelan. Hell, Ia tahu Donghaenya ini memang aneh. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau pertanyaan yang lebih seharusnya dikeluarkan oleh seorang yeoja, malah dikeluarkan oleh namja ajaib bernama Lee Donghae. Tapi, begitu Ia melihat sorot matanya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran membuat Kibum melunak juga.

"Kalau benar kau hamil, aku akan sangat senang." Kibum menarik tubuh Donghae mendekat padanya, mencium keningnya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Tidurlah hyung, kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Hn~" gumam Donghae sedikit tersenyum sambil menyamankan posisinya dibalik dekapan hangat Kibum.

Dan Kibum menghabiskan malam hanya untuk menatap wajah Donghae yang tertidur.

*gelindingan*

adakah yang masih menunggu lanjutan dari chap sebelumnya? :O

karena dengan terpaksa baru bisa saya update sekarang.

maaf, karena saya sempat lupa password T_T

oke, akhir kata saya masih butuh review dari kalian semua :D

gak suka dengan couple KIHAE? ENYAHLAH!


End file.
